


The Wang-Choi Household

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Series: Perhaps in Another Lifetime [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, it's mostly gonna be jackjae, jackjae-centric, with a sprinkle of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: A series of one-shots of the brightest couple in the Universe; Jackson Wang and Choi Youngjae.Different stories of different events, in a non-chronological order which may or may not include their 3 beautiful children and their Maltese.





	1. Just Another Night

Welcome to another typical night in the Wang-Choi household, where the couple is currently cuddling on the sofa after putting their 3 kids to bed. Lucky for them, their kids weren’t extremely fussy, hence, having plenty of alone time to themselves; used for cuddling, watching 1-star rated shows together and _some other stuff._ Tonight, they both decided they were not in The mood, so they’re spooning, Youngjae over Jackson, always.

 

“Ok babe, get this: Another dog,” Jackson said, rather randomly. He was lying down on Youngjae’s lap, while they were both on the sofa watching a 1-star comedy movie, which wasn’t funny, hence, the 1-star.

 

“No,” Youngjae replied firmly, much to his husband’s dismay.

 

“WHY NOOOOOOOOOT?” the elder whined.

 

“Jackson, we have three kids under the age of 7, a dog, plus you, equals 5 very hyper-active living things in this house. VERSUS one me, who must handle everything in this house while all of you play, so NO, Wang Jia Er, I don’t want another dog to add to the equation,” Youngjae clarified in a stern voice.

 

Jackson stood up and went into their room without saying a word, and Youngjae knew he had hurt him. Jackson is a sensitive person by nature and the younger knew that, he knew that when they started dating and he knew that when they tied the knot 5 years later, but sometimes the elder just didn’t understand how tiring it can be to take care of what he felt like 5 children at times.

 

He quickly switched off the TV and cleared up the space before joining his husband in their room. Jackson was lying on his side, facing the window and away from Youngjae. The younger went to their bathroom to wash up before climbing on the bed and hugging Jackson from behind.

 

“I help around too you know…” the Chinese mumbled.

 

“I know babe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I say, I’m just tired and as much as I want another dog, Coco is enough for now, we will wait till the kids grow up okay? Then we can have as many dogs as you want,” Youngjae compromised, caressing his muscular arm and feeling the elder nod, before they both fell in deep slumber.

 

“APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

 

_Their kids weren’t extremely fussy, really._

 

“MY BED FEELS WEIRD!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie dokes, i was gonna post this last night but got /lazy/ and really tired so here it is. i didn't want to post two fics at once but... i couldn't wait!
> 
> i'm in line to get got7 tics now gahhh the venue is so small hopefully i get good ones!!
> 
> i won't update it as often (only if i have it written already) so yeah...
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [markbumsjae](https://twitter.com/markbumsjae)


	2. The Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (14/8/2018): A part of the story has been changed to complement a later chapter of this series. So if you've read it a while back, I suggest you re-read it again!

“Daddy, can you help me tie my shoes please?” Wheein, their oldest, asked. Instead of tying for her, he decided to teach her instead. She might be a little too young to remember, but Jackson was always told if you wanted to teach your children, you must start doing it while they were still young.

 

“Okay, Wheein-ah, remember to eat your lunch box and don’t forget to be kind to your teachers and friends, alright? I love you so much, now give me kisses,” Youngjae encouraged. He got kisses on each check from his daughter before she bid him goodbye and walked to the bus stop right in front of their house, where she boards her bus to school.

 

Four years into dating, Youngjae suggested that they should adopt a child. They were both in good places of their lives, had stable jobs, and despite having Coco to dote on, they both wanted a child to take care of too.

Wheein was only 2 years old when they got her about 8 months later, which they could consider themselves very lucky with. Her parents both died in a car accident, and they had no immediate family, which automatically made her an orphan. Needless to say, she was a very confused toddler, transitioning from having one daddy and one mommy, to having 2 daddies. It was very difficult at first, having to explain what happened to her parents when she’s only 2 was hard enough, in spite of other things the three of them experienced, but surprisingly, by the time she reached 3, Wheein was very comfortable with her Appa and Daddy.

The same year, Youngjae proposed to Jackson. _No,_ they didn't have any plans to get married. The younger always said that he 'didn't need a piece of paper to define our relationship'. But he also knew his boyfriend had wanted a traditional wedding with his family and friends, and had always wanted to make things official between the two, so Youngjae thought that the night of their 5th anniversary was perfect. Jackson was... not exactly prepared, but that's a story for another day. Nonetheless, Jackjae (as Jackson liked to call themselves) was a match made in Heaven.

 

When Wheein turned 5, Jackson had suggested for another child but unlike the first time round, it took them longer to adopt one - a year - before Jaehyun came around. Jaehyun came from a single-parent family, his mother passed away right after giving birth to him, and his father struggled very hard over the death of his wife and raising the child on his own.

Jaehyun was given away when he was 1 ½ years old when his father couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d rather his son have a better life elsewhere than with him. Jaehyun was also 2 when they got him, and they could definitely tell the differences when taking care of a girl and a boy at 2. Taking care of a boy was much easier than a girl, but they loved both their children endlessly and secretly wanted more.

 

They got Dowoon a year ago, and he was a newborn. They opted for a baby this time round, and when a teenage girl accidentally got pregnant and didn’t want her baby at all, they got the call from the agency.

Jackson and Youngjae were there at the hospital when she gave birth. She didn’t want to see him so he was immediately given to the couple, who then named him Dowoon. This was a whole new experience for them, but luckily for them, Dowoon was an amazing baby, crying only a few times a day. He’s also very smiley and cheerful, and their three children got along really well. Jackjae loved parenting, but they decided three was enough.

 

After sending Wheein off, Youngjae would get Jaehyun ready for kindergarten while Jackson gets ready for work. Once they’re both ready, Jackson drives Jaehyun to school before he goes off to work. He works at a renowned gymnasium and was a well-known fencing coach. Jackson loves his job; he loves fencing and the hours were quite flexible as well, only needing to go to work if he had lessons. This gave him time to spend with Youngjae and the kids even on weekdays, but the downside was that he did have to go back on Saturdays as well, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

 

Youngjae works from home as a music producer. He’s quite established under the name ‘Ars’ and was almost always highly requested, especially by A-list singers. He only worked when Dowoon was asleep, which was not much since Dowoon was a very active 1-year-old, however, Youngjae still manages to complete songs long before their deadlines come around. Both him and Jackson can be considered as celebrities at this point, having their own fan-sites or occasional paparazzi, snapping pictures of them, but they’re pretty low-key.

 

Their favourite moments were the 5 of them just sitting on the couch, watching re-runs of Sesame Street; Wheein will quietly just watch it although she claims she’s “too old for this” but she knew how much her younger brothers enjoy it so she goes with the flow. Jaehyun will always light up at his favourite parts that he anticipated and Dowoon just laughs along when the visuals he sees were a little wonky. All in all, just a quiet day in the Wang-Choi household.

 —

“OUCH! Dowoon bit me.”

“Jaehyun, shhhhh!”

“Why are you telling to be quiet, noona! He bit me. Appa, help! He’s doing it again!”

 

 _Sigh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, back exactly one month later with another-oneshot! i felt bad that the first one shot was just 300+ words :///
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)
> 
> update: i just re-read this and noticed a few mistakes so i've adjusted accordingly!


	3. Two (dates) is better than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! so these are to the few people who voted on my poll on twitter asking which fic i should post a chapter next and this fic won! however, i just realised it's quite short, but probably my favourite chapter out of the series.
> 
> enjoy!

_So, how did these two meet you ask? Well ladies and gents, here is the story._

 

Jackson had a bit of a FOMO situation, everyone was raving about this new movie called _The Final Girl_ that was ‘So good!’, people were watching 2 or 3 times. His friends were also talking about it, heck, that was all they talked about. Jackson Wang Jia Er, _hates,_ and he really **_hates,_** horror movies, but he values his social life even more. So, he decided to go to the theaters… alone, because he didn’t want anyone he knows to see him cry. He sat down beside a nice-looking couple, _one of them looks really cute_ , and prayed for the best.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” Jackson screamed for the umpteeth time, and it was only 20 minutes into the movie. Life is full of regrets, and this was one very huge one for Jackson. In a state of panic and fear, he suddenly saw a hand held out at the corner of his eye. Cute guy from the couple beside him smiled at him and offered his hand, which the blonde immediately took, because well, he was shaking. Cute guy squeezed his hand in assurance as the movie played on. But even in the dim lit theatre, the only source of light being the screen itself, he knew whoever this person was, is his **soulmate**.

 

By the end of the movie, Jackson had:

 

  1. Squeezed the life out of cute guy’s hand.
  2. Hugged cute guy’s arm, and again, squeezing the heck out of it.
  3. Hid his face behind cute guy’s shoulders.
  4. Decided cute guy’s cologne is his favourite scent.



 

As the lights came on, Jackson was still holding cute guy’s hand, seemingly too afraid to let go. Once the Chinese had come to terms that _finally,_ the movie had ended, he looked at cute guy and reluctantly let both their hands go.

 

“Thanks… uh,” Jackson began.

 

“Youngjae.”

 

“Thanks, Youngjae… for the hand... Your hand I mean.” Maybe it was rude, but he couldn’t stop staring at the man. His soulmate was not only the most caring person alive, but also very handsome yet adorable at the same time. And… his body was fit too. Wow, those thighs. Goals.

 

Youngjae cleared his throat, “And you are?”

 

“I’m Jackson.” He held out his hand and they awkwardly shook hands, “I must be interrupting your date…” He trailed off, realising the other guy was missing.

 

“Oh, Changkyun? He went to the toilet, it’s fine. Come on.” They both started making their way out of the theater.

 

“I’m sorry about the whole hand-holding thing… thanks again by the way.”

 

“No worries. Truth is, I was shit scared too.”

 

“You didn’t seem like it.”

 

“Well, it’s our first date and I wanted to make a good impression.”

 

“Now I feel worse. Damn it, Jackson!” He scolded himself.

 

“It’s alright, at least I got to hold a cute blonde’s hand for 2 hours. **Even if it hurts**.”

 

_What. Did. He. Just. Say._

 

“Um…”

 

“Hey Youngjae, my dad just called, needs me home now. I’ll see you soon?” Changkyun suddenly appeared out of nowhere and spoke.

 

“Yeah sure, thanks for today.” Changkyun nodded, returned his greetings and walked away.

  
“Classic date-n-ditch. Hey, care to accompany me for the rest of the night?” Youngjae suggested, to which Jackson nodded. _He’s his soulmate, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Girl is an actual movie and it's soooo good, one of my favourite movies by far! Go check it out!
> 
> also, i chanced upon a changkyun x youngjae fic and I LOVED THE SHIP SURPRISINGLY. my two faves from diff groups as a pair!!
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments or talk to me on twitter: [defsweetheart](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> i'm also on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	4. Giving You My Heart & Soul

“Mark does my tie look weird?”

 

“It looks fine, Gaga.”

 

“I don’t need to look just fine, I need to look amazing! I’m getting married for God’s sake!”

 

“You have to rel-”

 

“I CAN’T RELAX! What if it rains? Damn, I should have convinced Youngjae to get a rainy weather back-up plan… He needs a perfect wedding, I need to make sure he has the perfect wedding. How’s everything outside? Where’s Jinyoung? Where’s Bambam? Don’t tell me they’ve flaked-”

 

“Wang Jia Er! RELAX. Everything’s fine, the weather is great. Jinyoung and Bambam are making sure everything outside is great, like _you_ told them to do. Now can you chill?” scolded Mark.

 

“Okok… WAIT, WHERE’S COCO?!”

 

-

 

“Bambam-ah does my bow tie look okay?”

 

“Hyung… your shirt is on inside out.”

 

Youngjae looked down, and _oops_ , there it was, the seam. He sighed and took out everything again; his blazer, bowtie, vest and dress shirt.

 

“Now, we need them re-ironed again,” Jaebeom suddenly appears, picking up everything from the chair, where Youngjae had decided to dump his clothes.

 

“Why are weddings so hard?? I just want to get married and GO!” Youngjae whined.

 

“Trust me, you’ll look back on this and be glad you did this. Getting married to Jinyoung was the best thing to ever happened to me and that day--”

 

“Yeah, we get it JB-hyung, JJProject is perfect. Don’t you have anything else to talk about other than your husband and 2 kids?” Bambam snarked. 

 

Jaebeom hesitated, “No…”  

 

“Shut up guys! Where’s Coco?!”

 

-

 

Jackson was waiting anxiously at the deck, where he and Youngjae had promised to meet there for their First Look. Jackson knew Youngjae was going to look as gorgeous as ever, but he will never be prepared to look at Youngjae whenever because each time he does, the younger manages to take his breath away. Cheesy, right? Youngjae thought so too.

 

When he turned around, he was rather speechless and mindless too. Nothing was going through his head, he was just so awestruck by the sight in front of him. Youngjae was in a beautiful maroon suit, complementing Jackson’s navy-blue suit.

 

“Hi, hyung…” Youngjae greeted nervously.

 

“H-hi… Jae-ah, you look good. Really good, I’m not sure whether I want you to wear it forever or strip it all off,” Annnnnd, Jackson’s back with his flirty remarks.

 

“HYUNG!” Youngjae shouted, hitting Jackson repeatedly in the chest, not the heart area of course, it’s sensitive, until the elder pulled him for a deep kiss.

 

“You look very beautiful, Choi Youngjae, always.”

 

Of course, the ceremony was perfect. Jackson and Youngjae recited their vows, everyone present cried, except JB of course, or so he claims. The reception followed, there was good food, good drinks and _amazing_ cake.

 

“Jae-ah, this cake is like heaven~ best part of the day so far.”

 

“Over getting married to me? I’m offended.” Jackson nodded at that and the younger rolled his eyes. The former pulled him in and pecked his lips, “I’m kidding, love.”

 

“Gross Jackson! There was cake on your lips.” Youngjae then took some cake in his hands and smashed it on his husband’s face, initiating a mini cake fight between the both of them. Before Jackson could react, their make-up artist came in between them and scolded them, saying she needed to re-do Jackson’s makeup again. Of course, the Chinese whined, “I didn’t get my revenge!” to which the other replied with a tongue sticking out of his mouth, but the former smirked, having already thought of a punishment, which he’s saving it for later though, when they were both alone.

 

There was a tradition the Chois always had to do at their own wedding. It was simple, just-for-fun activity, but every member of the Choi family had done it from generations back, and Youngjae definitely didn’t want to miss out on it. Basically, they had to write their wishes on a balloon and let it go. Not only do the couple get to do it, the guests as well.

 

“You want to have children, hyung?” Youngjae asked, when he saw one of the things the other had written.

 

**_To build a family, no matter how big or small._ **

 

“Only if you want to of course.”

 

_“I want to do everything with you, hyung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	5. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im currently in class rn and obviously not payin' attention so here's a new chap :-)

**Youngjae** : _Hey babe, I’ll be running a little late. I’ve sent a car to pick you up at 7pm sharp, dress nice. See you tonight. Love you xx_

 

 _‘How dare he let work come over our 4-year anniversary?!’_ Jackson sighed. They were supposed to go to their usual anniversary place _together_ , that’s what they’ve been doing for the past 5 years, so why was it different this year?!

 

One could tell that Jackson was a consistent person, wanting everything to stay the same. But things have to change sometimes, for worse or for better.

 

When Jackson arrived at the restaurant and stepped into the entrance, there was already a host waiting for him at the reception.

 

“This way now, Mr Wang.”

 

“I’m waiting for my – Wait, how do you know -?”

 

“Mr Choi has requested you take a seat first.”

 

Jackson hesitantly made his way to their usual table when he had noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor.

_‘Must be the new decoration the restaurant placed.’_

 

The trail had led Jackson to the table, and he thought _, ‘Wow, what great, personal guest service.’_ Really, at this point, he’s very oblivious.

 

As he waited for Youngjae – who was now _5 minutes late_ – to arrive, he looked around; there weren’t a lot of people, but definitely less than usual. They all didn’t have roses leading up to their table though, the waiters would have probably taken them away already. Finally, Youngjae arrived, looking very flustered because he was late. The elder reassured him it was fine, and they quickly ordered their food. It was a very quiet and intimate night for them both, enjoying each other’s company as usual. Jackson thought it could really never get better than this; he’s got the man of his dreams right in front of him, a great and stable life and more delicious food to look forward to. _Maybe he should propose soon?_

 

Halfway through their meal, a young man walked up to a corner of the restaurant, directly across from them, and announced, “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I’m Calum, and tonight, I’ll be performing a set of songs, dedicated to a special person in this room. I hope you enjoy the performances.” _Oh, this is new, the restaurant never had any sort of entertainment here before._

 

The singer started off with an acoustic version of TWICE’s ‘What Is Love?’; also Jackson’s current jam.

 

“OMG babe should I dance? I should, right? I wanna know know know know what is love?! 사랑이 어떤 느낌인지,” he sung, following the choreography he had memorized after watching the music video like… 77 times. Youngjae only shook his head and chuckled, very used to his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

 

The next song he played was 고백송 (Confession Song), which Youngjae had written when he had wanted to say ‘I love you’ to Jackson for the very first time, yes, it’s a bit extra to do that but they’re both very extra generally anyways so. At this point, they were already done with their food and a small cake, that they didn’t order, arrived on their table. Somehow, even when it _coincidentally_ happened to be his favourite flavour (Carrot Cake), Jackson didn’t deem this suspicious at all.

 

“Naw babe! He knows your song! He’s probably a fan of yours that follows your Soundcloud or something! Even I don’t do that, you should go there and say hi to him.” Wow, how oblivious can Jackson go? Stay tuned for more updates.

 

Calum then played ‘Secret Love Song’, a song written by Youngjae for a British girl group called Little Mix. It became an instant hit around the world; an #1 All-Kill on Korean music streaming site, #1 on iTunes Worldwide for 3 weeks and #1 in more than 30 countries within 24 hours of its release. This also gained the young producer more recognition, prompting Little Mix to release a music video starring Jackson and Youngjae as one of the main couples. It was a really intimate and meaningful song for them both, as Youngjae had written it when the public was still heavily against couples like Jackson and Youngjae, and they couldn’t hold hands in public.

 

The last song however, took the cake.

_If I didn’t go there_

_We probably wouldn’t have become a “we”_

_It feels like time has stopped_

_I can only see you_

Jackson’s eyes widened. This was  _their_ song.

 

_A person who I thought I only met in my dreams_

_Is right in front of me (Only you)_

_When I close my eyes at night_

_I fall asleep, drunk with you_

As the song was about to end, Calum had said, “Now, I would like to welcome my friend here, who would like to finish off the song himself.” Youngjae stood up, and Jackson was just about to stop him until the song finished but to his surprise, his boyfriend started singing:

 

_I’m a man in a movie_

_When I kiss you_

_Like we’re stars in a movie, beautiful_

_I hope this moment continues_

_I’m a man in a movie_

_Since I have you I don’t want anything else_

_This moment just feels perfect_

_I’m a man in a movie_

True to his words (the lyrics), Youngjae went on one knee after the song is finished and proposed. Jackson’s first thought was _‘Well, he beat me to it!’_ before saying **_Yes_**.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose?! I’d would’ve worn something nicer.”

 

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Jackson, I’m going to ask you to marry me today. Wear something nice.’ Wait, didn’t I tell you to wear something nice? Wasn’t that a hint?!”

 

“No, it wasn’t!”

 

“Were the rose petals a hint?”

 

“It was too late to change then!”

 

“The clothes aren’t the main point right now. You didn’t know I was proposing at all till I did, even after that many hints I gave.”

 

“Ok, hit me. What hints?”

 

“Rose petals. Did you think something was up?”

 

“No, I thought the restaurant did something for their loyal patrons.”

 

“The cake.”

 

“I thought it’s something the restau -”

 

“Calum.”

 

“What did the _singer_ have to do about this whole thing?!”

 

“I’ve been training him for the past 5 months, you've seen him before!”

 

“Just once!”

 

“Five times, Jackson. When you come to pick me up after work.”

 

“I can only see you, honey~” Jackson tried to defend himself.

 

“The songs, Jackson. Did you not realise the songs?!”

 

“I did! But I thought it was just a coincidence!”

 

_Oh God, it’s confirmed. Jackson is oblivious as fuck._

 

But Youngjae still loves him anyway.


	6. Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu :D
> 
> i won't be writing anymore of this as i can't find any motivation to continue this and want to move out to other stuff !!!!! so yes, this is the last chapter, hence, uploading it right after chap 5 :-(
> 
> but rest assured, i'm working on new jackjae soon <3

 

“Hello?” Jackson groggily spoke into the phone.

 

“Good morning, it’s Linda from Sunshine Adoption Centre. May I know who I’m speaking to?”

 

The call came in way, _way_ too early. ( _It was 10am_.)

 

“Jackson. Jackson Wang.”

 

“Mr Wang, we have great news for you. You and your boyfriend can come and take your daughter home on Monday.”

 

_“Our what now?”_

 

“Daughter. Your application that you submitted has been approved and you’ll be allowed to take Wheein home.”

 

“But-but… we submitted it months ago and-”

 

“Finally got approved. Congratulations Mr Wang. I’ll see you both Monday.” Linda hung up.

 

 

“Jae, Youngjae babe, wake up!” Jackson shook his boyfriend awake.

 

“What is it…?” Youngjae groaned.

 

“We only have 2 days to prepare that nursery… for our daughter.”

 

“Huh…?”

 

“JAE! Our application has been approved,” Jackson straddled the younger, “We’re going to have a child!”

 

 _Now_ , Youngjae was wide awake.

 

“Wait, what?! Seriously?!?!”

 

“Yes!!”  


“You said daughter, right?” Youngjae stood up, simultaneously pushing Jackson off of him. “How old is she? What does she like? What’s her hobby? Does she hate cucumbers?!”

 

“I… I don’t know! BUT WE’RE HAVING A BABY!!!!!!!”

 

 

In hindsight, they really should’ve asked how old she was.

 

“Is-is the crib okay for you, Wheein?”

 

“Mommy… daddy?” The little girl started to sob, tightly clutching her bear, Berry and sucking her thumb.

 

Jackson knelt down to her height, “Hey, sweetheart… Mommy and Daddy have... gone to a better place… They… You’ll be staying with us now.”

 

Wheein, was only 2. Jackson and Youngjae knew they weren’t going to have the easiest of time but telling a 2-year-old her parents… weren’t going to be there anymore was not what they expected.

 

“Who ’r you?” Wheein asked, still very confused.

 

“Uh…” Jackson looked at Youngjae for help, “We will be taking care of you now.”

 

“Mommy, daddy?”

 

“Sweetheart, they aren’t coming back… anymore. They went somewhere else… nice. Very nice,” Jackson struggled out.

 

“Nice? Me?” Wheein’s eyes started getting glassy.

 

“T-hey can’t bring you, honey. But they are always watching you, we promise. They want you to be happy,” Youngjae chimed in, understanding what the little girl meant.

 

“Happy? Wind _(Wheein)_ happy with you?”

 

“Yes, yes, we will try to make you very happy, Wheein, we promise,” Jackson said.

 

“Pinky promise?” The little girl held up her pinky.

 

“Pinky promise,” The two men said confidently, holding out their own pinkies to hold it with Wheein’s.

 

And when the 2-year-old giggled and smiled, Jackson and Youngjae made it their life goal to make her the happiest she can be.

 

~

 

“Appa?” A whisper was heard. Youngjae thought it was just his imagination and he went back to sleep.

 

“APPA!” Well, that was definitely not part of his imagination. He turned around and saw his little girl trying to climb up their bed.

 

“Hey baby, what are you doing up?”

 

“Hungwy!” Wheein exclaimed, suckling her thumb while clutching her penguin plushie with the other hand.

 

“Okay, let’s go down quietly so we don’t wake Daddy up, okay?”

 

“W’okay.”

 

 

“What do you want to eat, sweetheart?”

 

“Pancakes!”

 

“With maple syrup?”

 

“Yes, Appa!” She giggled.

 

“One stack of pancakes for my very special girl coming up!”

 

 

“Ah, having a pancake party without me, I see,” Jackson said, coming down the stairs half an hour later.

 

“Daddy! Good morning, daddy!” Wheein cutely greeted, and _of course_ , no one could resist her when she talks to you like that.

 

“Good morning my love,” Jackson leaned in and kissed her forehead. “And to my other love.” He kisses Youngjae on the lips.

 

“Ewwwww, gross!!!”


End file.
